


侯斯顿之恋

by rinkoc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 同性恋尚未去罪化的最后一夜。
Relationships: 陆E
Kudos: 6





	侯斯顿之恋

仿佛我已经登上月球，牵不到你手。

——《侯斯顿之恋》

sta.

张驰眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地把自己月白蓝的衬衫甩在床尾，裸露胴体，就坦然躺在陆之遥的身下。被潮气打湿的略长的发丝就凌乱粘在已然三十岁而面容年轻的男人脸上。

一小时前，他们又激烈地吵过一架，几乎到动手的程度。

就在这小小的五十五平米的医院家属院的单位房里，六楼，顶层。

他们共有的一米五的双人小床搁置在窗边，窗外是隔音板和火车道，平日窗口严实地拉着蓝纹的窗帘和白色的窗纱。

这房间每一寸布局都是张驰的安排，他一意孤行敲了非承重墙，偏要把这片儿房屋设计本用于吃饭的地方拿去做爱。他分明是害怕自己叫床的声音被别人躺在床上听了去，却说是因为自己喜欢透明和光亮，于是赤裸着身体和爱人意犹未尽接吻时打趣说:“或许在这里，你来干我，暧昧和热情就会因分子热运动扩散开来。”

陆之遥此刻并不发言，他俯下身去吻张驰裸露的皮肤，一寸一寸从沟壑分明的锁骨到乳首，舌尖在淡色的乳晕上打转，刺激那一星皮肤颤栗挺立。他的手指按在腰部，便是白底红色的痕迹，而后张驰压抑着的闷声在胸腔里扩散开。

他着实顾及着这房子并不有想象中那么好的隔音效果。

略微苍白的皮肤渗透着沐浴液的味道——叫“樱雪”，老牌子了，竟然一晃眼已经是共享多年的气息。

张驰爱干净，他总会把物理课遗留粉笔灰的滞涩气味冲刷掉，取之代以银杏和奶香，再用灯下备课的瘦削背影迎接陆之遥。而这也是陆之遥脱下隔离衣逃离消毒水气味的温柔乡，是每日回归的桃花源。

深吸一口气，像即将潜入深海再不返航的人。

继而向下吻去，吻张驰嶙峋突兀的胸骨剑突、吻他随着呼吸起伏的脆弱肋骨，吻他的胃，吻他难得有肉的小肚子，吻他百无一用的麦氏点①。

陆之遥单手将张驰纤细的一对手腕压制在床头，压制于那只玩具熊布玩偶旁边。那只熊是做志愿者发的礼物。

手指探进潮湿黏腻的后穴，单指抽插，空落落的水声炸裂在整个空间中。哪怕他们已经极度熟悉彼此，张驰依然难改面红耳赤，他们交合的次数太多了——多到他能以那块秘密的肌肉分辨此时攻占自己的是陆之遥的哪根手指、那根手指有多长以及能顶到哪里让他高潮。

不过由于好面子，他以前会逞强红着脸一副生气的模样:“你滚蛋，手真离谱大！”

身体前端随着又一根手指的操弄而缓缓挺立，茎身肿胀勃起，推开耻毛向小腹贴去，这是他难以抑制的荷尔蒙响应。

陆之遥看在眼里。

他自己也在涌动，下体一点一点转向蓄势待发的紫红色。

两人在床笫之间拥有轻车熟路难自持的情动。

张驰的小腿向上移，贴在陆之遥的腰侧，汗液执拗贴服让光洁而罕少体毛的皮肤与陆之遥腰侧的皮肤摩擦。只是一会儿就彻底泛红，娇气地像个小女孩儿。

往日里他被陆之遥时常取笑“百病缠身是书生”。

“那不是刚好。刚好有夫人治我。”

张驰人生乐趣在于喊陆之遥“夫人”，其快乐程度大致等同于学校里的学生们撒欢儿喊他“老师先生”。

“张驰。”陆之遥的声音沙哑，争吵完后的喉咙喊出身下男人的姓名竟然格外的性感。

他有意识地调转角度，不再是扩张之用，以手指摩擦过一小块儿特殊的肉，前列腺点，逼得张驰启开唇齿呻吟出声。

“陆……”他咬牙，提住一口气，挣脱开头顶的禁锢，以手肘支撑起身体。眼泪盛在眼眶里，满满当当就在那黑亮的瞳孔上盈盈，在红彤彤的眼尾点出光来。

他此举一如既往为了索吻。张驰像只小心翼翼饮水的幼猫，以舌尖试探性地勾勒陆之遥的唇齿，而后才敢侧过头去加深。沉重的呼吸氤氲在绵长的吻之间。

略微分离，带开一点银丝。

张驰偏过头去，孤注一掷一般借着力道猛得甩开窗帘。明晃晃的夜直接透过玻璃把圣水泼洒在这悖论构成的两具躯体上。而他们在世界沉睡的时候不知廉耻把所有的欲望发泄给月亮。

而月亮见过太多了。

陆之遥把张驰的腿架上肩膀，让他欢爱的痕迹暴露在这片平静的天空下。暗红色的会阴后是那处因手指的撒野而翕动的穴口，沾着白沫微微有点肿起，红润俨熟。

而对比之下张驰的腿根白得要命。

自作自受。

羞耻感爬上张驰的面容，血液冲向大脑，他刚想要抬起胳膊去挡住眼前的光亮，却被陆之遥突然的挺入刺激到只能有意识用手指扣紧床单直到指节发白。

陆之遥加速抽插的动作，囊带撞击在会阴发出不可辨别的混乱肉体声，穴口挽留柱身时发出咻咻的水声，缠绵悱恻而低俗恶劣。

没有一次摩擦不攻略前列腺。

张驰咬紧牙关，疼和快感细细密密地交媾。偶尔一下张嘴大口喘气又立刻噤声，喉咙压抑着似哭未哭的声音，好像平时深喉时的哽咽。

同居以来陆之遥鲜少有这么凶狠过，这场性爱几乎变成零温柔的打桩——并非分享情潮共鸣的愉悦，这更像是陆之遥要将张驰肏死在这张木板床上。

张驰拼了命地想要夹紧腿，却被那以“稳”博得众多病患赞赏的双手毫不留情地掰开抬高，整个人像胚胎期那样蜷起。

每一次被深入就会带来小腿的一次剧烈颤抖。

月光点灯是无情的冷色调。门户大开之态把礼义廉耻踩在脚下，他所有的骄傲都在陆之遥的手心融化。

他是陆之遥的猫。

张驰看着陆之遥脸颊额头的汗水一时愣住，松开声带，软软糯糯地叫出声。带着哭腔和窒息感的“慢一点”与床板吱吱呀呀的声音合奏，陆之遥几乎未有听过张驰在做爱时娇气的叫床声，只可惜这是最后赏味期。

感觉到张驰把手乖巧地放在小腹上不再抵抗，陆之遥方松了手下力道，去抚弄张驰的茎身，从囊带寸寸照顾到铃口，他上下套弄着，留出小指在丛林中耻骨联合处勾引打旋。

俯下身去吻张驰的唇舌，吞噬喘息，那是一种以口舌模仿性爱的蛮横的吻，后、前、上都被陆之遥绝对占领。

张驰还是先射的那一方，浓精溅在自己的小腹胸口往上。

快感的白光闪过大脑，让他沉沦又让他清醒，果真陆之遥是要他死。

张驰侧过头去大口大口换气，放空不过几秒嘴角却往上勾，他往话里塞满了呻吟和挑衅:“陆哥哥，哈……你顶到这里……顶到子宫了。”

怎么可能呢？只不过手心下的小腹中某一处，每一刻都是在被侵犯，被陆之遥侵犯。

听到张驰口中示弱用的“哥哥”“顶”“子宫”，陆之遥几乎有把张驰彻底变成猫、用软软的皮套搭配铁锁绑死在床脚的冲动。

张驰用拇指抹了精液，把白浊涂抹上陆之遥的嘴唇，他放浪了声音去表达情动的诱惑。

“夫人……吻我吧。”

张驰被猛得带起身，手忙脚乱跨坐在陆之遥的身上，充斥体内许久的器物离开，发出“啵唧”的声音后是细不可闻的不自觉收紧后穴发出的粘液声。

这刻意邀来的吻从唇齿相亲到下颌骨到喉结。然后包裹褐色的乳晕，胸口肉太瘦太白，仍然被吸吮出肿胀的红包，乳首在月光衬托下亮晶晶的，在平坦的胸膛上透露色情的滋味。

“先生既然有子宫，那么这里也会发育吧，”陆之遥用舌尖把红豆压下去，又看它缓慢从凹陷里跳出来，“先生上课的时候会涨奶吗？会在学校的洗手间自己……”

过分淫乱的话语把两人继续往不可勒马的悬崖推去。

张驰清晰认知自己是货真价实的男人，有工作有事业有尊严，他行端身直，没有众人刻板印象中所谓“娘娘腔”的半点模样。

但他从不介意爱人之间如此的玩笑。

自五年前，陪着急性阑尾炎的学生平安从陆之遥经手麻醉的手术室出来时的那动心一瞥起，就一发不可收拾。

他何尝不想要自己是个平凡的女人，有着完全的女性体征，和爱人站在阳光下接吻享受世人的祝福。

而事实不是这样——他们的一个小小的拥抱对视都有可能成为关进精神病院的伏笔。

他在梦中用期盼着能够不要这窗帘窗纱遮天蔽日，不要以餐厅画地为卧寝——坦荡剔透地活在这个世界上。

“不行了……真……”

陆之遥手臂揽着张驰的后背，把呼吸交缠，不得脱身。

紧热的甬道包裹性器，重力势能的转化使得肉体撞击更猛烈冲击着感觉与听觉，张驰仰起头颅失神地张开嘴呻吟，像彻底沉浸在发情期的母猫，陆之遥的手指进入温热的口腔，纤长的手指咸湿——充盈汗液和精液的味道，缭乱控制住张驰的舌头，让唾液顺着嘴角滴落在胸口上。

陆之遥调休几日空闲好几次去学校看过他，挺拔的个头、干净整洁的衣服，抬起手臂写板书，纤细的脖颈绷紧显露纤细利落的线条。

谁不说同性恋是病呢？是病吧。病到看着张驰就心动。

当然。

谁知道那张白净的脸归功于陆之遥娴熟的刮胡子的技巧。

谁见过这人民教师体面外表、瘦削肩头、光洁脊背、紧致收腰再下移那块儿丰润翘起臀部的丘起。

谁体味过被一双笔直修长的双腿圈住腰背的挑逗感。

他看着讲台上爱人的意气风发，竟然妄想轻佻亵玩。

陆之遥啊陆之遥，病入膏肓。

张驰在讲堂里如鱼得水。他讲加速度讲电功率，讲功能关系讲光电效应。厉声厉气从黑体辐射和普朗克常量蜻蜓点水宇宙的奥秘。

那样一个桀骜不驯、傲气的人。

现在眼尾带着明艳媚俗的红色、浑身沾着精液的痕迹、用身体吮吸包裹着性器、喊他陆之遥的名字哭喘告饶。

陆之遥能感觉到月光圣水与十字架的灼伤。他把星星上的神仙拖下凡间，玷污、囚禁、让他爱上自己、让他永远不得康复精神疾病。

他抬起张驰因为性欲而发红发烫的臀部，准备抽出去。今日没准备安全套，作为医生，已经是出格之举。然而那哭唧唧的声音忽而贴紧耳廓，纤细的手臂环绕上肩膀，用修剪圆润的指甲细细挠过自己的脊椎，似绫罗似枷锁。

口式呼吸黏腻，开合之间吐露小小的气泡音，竟然娇气稚嫩像未成年人一般。

“陆哥哥，内射我。”

不是请求是命令。

张驰用虎牙轻磨陆之遥的耳垂，不由分说夹紧后穴直直向下坐去。

极深又疼。

由得精液瞬间灌满了肠道，他眼神骤然涣散，有如目睹一场几亿光年外不可逆转的恒星坍缩，一瞬游完宇宙，肺泡中最后一口珍贵的氧气絮絮念的是陆之遥的名字。

好一会儿，张驰被陆之遥落在脸颊上轻柔的吻唤醒，轻柔得像无数次夜里拷机②响起时陆之遥起身匆匆留下的晚安吻。

张驰面上发烫，缓过神，方微小蹙起眉，低头去看自己的身体。

胸部肿胀通红，在白皮肤上显得更为扎眼。

向下浅淡的脐毛服帖粘在皮肤上。

由于精液被柱身堵截，那些精子便被困在张驰的体内。本来平坦的小腹小小弧度鼓起，隆起恰好挡住耻骨的毛发。大幅度分开的大腿内侧显露淡红色的毛细血管暗涌的端倪，皮肤深处动脉鼓动。

男性生殖器与女性初孕的表现兼容，透出雌雄难辨的诡异美感。

此情此景活该是他从此往后梦中惊醒的戒断症。

跪着跨坐在陆之遥身上，身高相当，却因小骨架的体型劣势显得过分稚嫩，过分年幼。性欲认知可以逆生长，爱也理应不输热情。

但这是病。他们不应该如此固执。

张驰的眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来，他把头埋在陆之遥颈窝里一言不发。过于瘦削的体重让陆之遥抱起他并不显得过分困难，浓精从穴口流出，滴滴答答落了从床铺到浴室一地。直到他现在站在浴室门口的地毯上，包裹着浴巾等待热水器响起《兰花草》烧好水的提示音时，还有一小股一小股稀薄的液体顺着大腿内侧流淌下来，路过脚根在藏蓝色的地毯上留下淫乱的体液。

见怪不怪，张驰倚靠在陆之遥身上用脚尖蹭开那团污渍。

凌晨两点，这本该是陆之遥和张驰的世界。

他们曾在在休假夜里狂欢，于厨房互相抚慰，在洗衣机上口交，在卫生间对镜做爱，在沙发里释放热量。

然而以后不会了。

他们在浴室里又做了一次，磨砂的浴缸蹭得张驰双膝有点点皮下出血的红斑。

红霉素药膏理所当然不仅仅涂抹在膝盖的伤痕，更多则是服帖于红肿的后穴，他不用再顾及膝盖上油性的药物会蹭脏床单，单纯抱着枕头乖巧地趴在月光下，晃着小腿塌着腰任陆之遥的手指把膏体送进又麻又疼的私处。

“晚安，夫人。”张驰闭起眼睛坠入睡梦时和身旁的爱人这样说。

六点四十，太阳照常升起。他们在窗边，梦醒于清晨的第一缕阳光。

“八点半的火车？”

“嗯。”

睡眠不过三四小时，一同醒来竟然也将要变成不可复制的绝版浪漫，打开窗，流通空气快速带走弥漫着的精液的腥气。

长袖长裤皮鞋，张驰把自己打理得很好，他把地上团起来的脏衣服打包进塑料袋塞进背包最底层。拉杆箱早就准备在门口，陆之遥陪他提下六楼，又提上车。

“爸妈……叔叔阿姨给你安排好了吗？”

“他们安排了，换了小城市的一个市级学校去工作，从头干起罢了，都一样的。”

张驰懒懒后腰靠在椅背上，伸出手去拨弄镜子上挂着的菩萨像，那还是他们去庙里求的出行符，莲花宝座慈眉善目。

“那就好。”

一个月前张驰给陆之遥说，学校有人暗中举报了他同性恋的病情，踏踏实实工作六年平平静静，唯独得奖后骤起波澜。

三周前，他被校领导约谈了，校领导碍于情面只说会看情况处理，在必要情况下辞退他。

两周前无独有偶，许多家长投了校长信箱，要求辞退张驰。

两周前更甚有一天收到了一个“家长”发来的威胁，宣称张驰性骚扰高中男生，会要求他辞职强制入院治疗，不然会直接散布他的个人信息。

流氓罪，虽死犹存。

他知道有小人作怪。他知道。

但是那又怎么样呢？自己是同性恋，是事实；同性恋仍然是病，是事实。

他面对千夫所指，哑口无言。

整整一周，他受到数不尽的私信诅咒谩骂，受到办公室冷暴力，受到被反锁在办公室被反锁在楼梯间的遭遇。

这不过仅仅一周。

“昨天学校的最后通牒下来，我的班已经别人代了。”

刚打开灯，陆之遥——近一周刚升职的忙上加忙的二线主麻医生，下了台手术回家就听到张驰给他这么说。

“张驰，你看……的确——只有公布出来的爱情才最安全。”

可我们不能公开。

陆之遥闭着眼瘫在沙发上这么给张驰回复，脑子里走马灯似的全是刚刚一线麻醉医生的稀碎操作:“放弃学校另寻他路吧。”

张驰呆愣愣地看着陆之遥。

他其实也不清楚对面的人应该怎么回复他才会满意。他只觉得陌生和恶心，对陆之遥陌生，对这个世界恶心。

张驰木然地起身，把书柜上摆放的省级优秀教师的奖状亲手撕碎，连带把那座每日擦得锃光瓦亮的玻璃奖杯一同拉开窗户丢了出去。

玻璃摔碎在铁道旁的碎石枕上，发出辽远空旷清脆的响声。

陆之遥惊慌睁眼，打起精神起身去抱他。张驰没有挣脱也没有接纳，他眼睛直勾勾地看着大敞的窗户，看着繁星点点月亮不见的夜。

行有余力时幸运及时遇见，如果太累就应该及时道别。

“陆之遥，我们还是不要在一起了吧。”

这一句话，他连着说了四天。

临下车，张驰拒绝陆之遥送他入站。他关门，自己搬出后备箱的行李和背包。

这种地方见证太多离别和相逢，不少他们这一对。

副驾驶那一侧车窗摇下来，陆之遥看爱人把行李放在几米开外出，又匆匆跑回来。

“哦对了，”张驰掏出钱包，摸索出一颗银指环，里里外外都被摩擦得发亮，他把指环通过车窗放在副驾驶座上，“还给你，也谢谢你。”

指环上外刻着是七个大小不一的圆形。

初次得到对戒时，张驰拿捏把玩看了一圈儿，笑着问为什么没有传统肉麻的名字缩写。

陆之遥只顾给张驰无名指上套，他说，这是行星七颗，做你的聘礼。

张驰嬉笑着把另外一枚牢牢套在陆之遥的无名指指骨上。

定制前一周，自己偷偷用红毛线测量沉睡爱人的指围的场景历历在目。同时陆之遥确实也能模糊地用琐碎的记忆记录张驰的这枚戒指在五年间如何从张驰无名指到食指、再成为脖上的项链、再流浪进钱包的夹层——最后到尚留余温的副驾驶座。

只可惜，他的那枚竟然也在办公室抽屉里的眼镜盒中沉睡已久。

行星运行总归不是诗，十指交错十四颗行星环绕也不是。

“你是不是这一刻，突然感觉很爱我。”张驰伸手去挑开陆之遥被眼镜压住的额发，他用轻松的语气极力掩饰声音的颤抖，像宇宙用日升月落极力掩饰红移③的事实，眼睛又红了。

至少我是。

“但是陆之遥，我们还是不要在一起了。”

张驰收回手，流淌进早高峰的人海中。

驱车回家，早晨八点半已过，车载广播报时后继续放着音乐。

是张国荣《侯斯顿之恋》。

——即使我已经登上月球，

——观赏你寄居这个美丽地球玲珑剔透，

——离侯斯顿山张与水远，

——其实有差距没有，

——即使我如今一个漫游，

——都想对你讲祝你快乐未来前程锦绣。

“这一刻？为什么只是这一刻？④”

前路绿灯亮起，身后车辆鸣笛恍若无闻。

陆之遥俯在方向盘上，溃不成军。

快乐未来前程锦绣  
——致我永无衰绝的昨日爱人⑤。

end.

①麦氏点:又称阑尾点，位于右髂前上棘与脐连线的中外1/3交界处。“我连你身上最无用的东西，都爱得深刻。”

②拷机:call机。医用寻呼机。

③红移:星系的红移现象可以理解为宇宙在膨胀。

④:这一刻……:唐鹤德先生在张国荣先生葬礼的反问港媒的“你此刻是不是特别爱张国荣”。

⑤:李倦容《银河诗集》


End file.
